1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been widely known that a suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive. Such a suspension board with circuit includes a suspension, and a conductive pattern formed thereon, and having a head-side terminal portion for connecting to a magnetic head. In the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is mounted on the suspension, and connected to the head-side terminal portion.
In recent years, in an attempt to accurately and finely adjust the position and angle of the magnetic head, it has been proposed that a microactuator is disposed on the suspension (on the surface thereof) and around the magnetic head (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2008-34091). The microactuator proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2008-34091 is connected to a terminal portion (actuator-side terminal portion) of suspension traces formed on the suspension to be supplied with current from the suspension traces.